


sometimes the fish clenches you back

by evils



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Desert Island Fic, M/M, clenches fist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evils/pseuds/evils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima is a good person and definitely doesn't deserve this--to be stranded on a deserted island with Kuroo Tetsurou of all people.</p><p>Kuroo, however, thinks otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes the fish clenches you back

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday ree lmao

“This just _had_ to happen.”

“I’m sorry, Tsukki, I didn’t know––”

“And it just _had_ to be with _you_.”

“Honest, it was a mistake! We’ll make it somehow, though, it’s not that bad!”

“Kuroo,” Tsukishima sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose under his glasses. “I don’t know if you understand the situation here, but. The boat. Broke down. I’m stranded here. With _you_. You can’t tell me that’s _not that bad_. This is the literal worst possible thing, out of everything, ever.” He speaks slowly, as if explaining the situation to a kindergartener.

“Wow, harsh, Tsukki, I know plenty of people who’d like to be deserted on an island with me. Don’t be so rude.”

“Oh my god, just kill me now,” Tsukishima mutters under his breath.

 

* * *

 

On the fourth day, Kuroo decides to catch a fish.

They’ve been living off granola bars and boiled water and Kuroo stands up suddenly, declaring that he’s going to catch them some “real dinner.”

“Whatever,” Tsukishima says, covering his eyes with the back of his hand as he lounges against the wide trunk of a palm tree. His glasses are in the sand, bent out of shape from when Kuroo had accidentally sat on them two days ago while they were arguing over who would get the last chocolate chip granola bar. In the end, it had fallen, unwrapped, into the ocean and Kuroo had knocked Tsukishima down after he’d tried to dive after it. There are only oatmeal flavored bars left now.

Tsukishima shifts under the tree. There isn’t a lot of shade, but he makes sure to scoot his body into whatever’s available. “You probably won’t catch anything. We don’t even have fishing rods or anything.”

“I’ll use my bare hands.”

Tsukishima scoffs, peeking at Kuroo from between his fingers. “Yeah, right.”

“Just watch me! I’ll show you, and then I won’t let you eat any of it!” He points a finger at Tsukishima, as if trying to prove himself.

“You can’t even start a proper fire. You tried for like three hours on the first day.”

“I’ll show you, glasses-kun!” Kuroo shouts before wading into the waves, still in his shorts. Tsukishima rolls his eyes again and then closes them for a nap. It’s not as hot today as it has been for the last few days, and the sun feels warm and inviting across his skin. It’s easy to give into the lull of sleep after that, and the distant sounds of the waves washing across the beach, violent splashing, and occasional cursing are soon forgotten.

 

* * *

 

It takes him literally _hours_ but he’s finally done it. It’s not that big and it’s slimy and wet, but it’s still a _fish_. Kuroo pumps his fist into the air victoriously, letting out a whoop as he wades back onto the shore. The sun is beginning to set, and Kuroo thinks the beautiful colors painting the sky over the water only accents this beautiful occasion even further. He can’t wait to show Tsukki.

But when he reaches the shore, dripping wet splotches of saltwater over the dry sand further up, Tsukishima is fast asleep against the tree still.

“Tsukki, look!” he calls, brandishing the fish in front of Tsukishima proudly. “I did it!”

Tsukishima’s eyes stay closed, but Kuroo knows he’s awake because an annoyed furrow has appeared on his brow and his mouth has curled downwards into an annoyed scowl.

“Tsukki!” he says again. The fish wriggles weakly in his grasp. Tsukishima cracks open one eye, looking at Kuroo, looking at the fish in his hand.

“Wow, you should be on Survivor,” he says disdainfully.

And then it happens.

Kuroo doesn’t mean to do it. It’s just, he’s been standing in the water for hours, under the hot sun. He had almost stepped on a sea urchin. His toes honestly look like skin-colored raisins they’re so pruned. His back and arms ache from bending over to peer into the water. The fish’s scales dig into his palm a little bit and, unconsciously, he clenches a little tighter around the creature in his frustration.

At that exact moment, the fish chooses to try and wriggle itself out of Kuroo’s grasp, and it goes flying when he clenches his fingers, slippery and wet.

It’s like it’s happening in slow motion. The fish arcs through the air, flapping its tail and fins erratically, before finding its mark directly on Tsukishima’s face.

It hits him with a smack, then plops down on the sand between them, flopping helplessly.

Tsukishima stares at the fish.

Kuroo stares at Tsukishima.

“Do _not_ ––” Tsukishima begins, but he’s cut off by Kuroo’s wild laughter.

“I’m leaving,” he says primly, wiping off his wet face and standing. There’s a red mark over his cheek from where the fish had slapped him with its tail. “Goodbye.”

 

* * *

 

This is the fifth time Kuroo has tried to seduce Tsukishima by slathering sunscreen all over his body. Tsukishima stares at him with a judgemental expression as he makes a show of rubbing the stuff into his legs.

“Tsukki, don’t you want sunscreen too? You said you burn easily, right?” Kuroo waves the bottle in front of his face.

“I already put some on.”

“Oh, okay. Hey, help me do my back! I can’t reach.” Kuroo shoves the half-empty bottle into his hands and turns around. Tsukishima is faced with the expanse of Kuroo’s back, tanned and muscled and glistening with sweat. His skin smells like saltwater and sunscreen. Tsukishima gulps.

“Do it yourself,” he refuses, trying to pass the bottle back to Kuroo over his shoulder.

“I told you, I can’t reach! I don’t want to get burned either, so help me out,” Kuroo insists. He then makes a show of stretching his arms over his head, obnoxiously and obviously. The muscles of his back shift under his skin subtly, enticingly. Tsukishima stares before he remembers himself and looks away, scowling.

“Pain in the ass,” he mutters, but he still ends up squeezing out some sunscreen onto his palm.

“Oh yeah, right there,” Kuroo moans fakely as Tsukishima rubs the lotion onto his back. “You’re so good at this, Tsukki.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Tsukishima grits out, feeling his cheeks heat up. He can see a sliver of Kuroo’s profile looking at him from over his shoulder; Kuroo’s lip is stretched upwards in a knowing smirk.

 _Fuck_ , Tsukishima thinks. Yeah, he’s not gonna make it. He can’t believe Kuroo’s plan actually worked.

 

* * *

 

“We are _not_ having sex on the beach. That is the most terrible idea I’ve heard in my life.”

“C’mon, Tsukki,” Kuroo bugs, nudging Tsukishima’s shoulder insistently. “It’ll be great!”

“Nothing about that sounds great to me,” Tsukishima says primly. “The answer is no.”

Kuroo actually has the fortitude to look disappointed.

 

* * *

 

“I _told_ you this was a bad idea,” Tsukishima groans. He’s currently lying with his back on the warm, dry area of the beach a little ways from where the waves begin to lap onto the store, with his legs propped up on either side of Kuroo’s head. “There’s sand _everywhere_.”

“Mmhf ghhhrg mmfg,” Kuroo says. His lips are wrapped gently around one of Tsukishima’s balls.

“I can’t understand you,” Tsukishima says flatly. He wants to lean up onto his elbows so he can look scathingly down at the top of Kuroo’s head, but honestly, he’s scared to disturb the delicate balance of the sand resting around him, and doesn’t want to get any more of the grainy stuff in his hair and eyes and on his skin in a Lot of places where it Really Shouldn’t Be. On top of that, the hot sun is beating down on him from above, blinding and bright and so very irritating. “Hurry up, I’m gonna get a sunburn,” he complains.

“Tsukki, I am _literally_ licking the sand off your balls right now and all you can think about is getting sunburnt?” Kuroo detaches for a moment to say.

“This was your idea,” Tsukishima reminds him. “It’s not my fault you suck at this.”

Kuroo takes a swig of water from one of their saved bottles and rinses his mouth of all the ball-sand before looking back at Tsukishima with intent in his eyes. _Oh no_ , Tsukishima thinks. He’s done it now.

“I’ll show you who sucks,” Kuroo says smartly before diving back down and doing just that.

Tsukishima doesn’t even have time to roll his eyes at the lame joke before he’s gasping involuntarily as Kuroo _sucks_. Like this, it’s a little, tiny bit easier to forget about the sand riding up his asscrack and the fact that he’s probably going to look like a steamed lobster in a few hours.

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima does end up getting burned, only because it happens to him so easily. Kuroo had used up all their sunscreen the other day trying to put on a display for Tsukki by spreading way too much of it on his body in totally unnecessary areas, like his inner thighs and between his toes.

Kuroo thinks it’s cute, the way some areas of his neck and shoulders fade into a soft pink while the rest of his body remains smooth and pale, despite the fact that he has begun to tan a little bit, finally. He also likes the sight of the little freckles and sunspots that have begun to dot themselves like tiny stars over Tsukishima’s skin.

Kuroo tells him so, and grins at the way Tsukishima’s face turns the same color as his neck and shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> \- what better time to post a tropical island fic than in the middle of winter amirite  
> \- actually they're just on a sandbar a few km from the main beach  
> \- but tsukki can't swim haha nerd  
> \- i can't believe the fish was actually clenched  
> \- most the credit for this should go to annie who thought of this late at night w/ me on twitter, i am just a humble messenger for her genius


End file.
